The number and types of gestures that are supported by computing devices as a way for users to interact with content is ever increasing. Users may expect supported gestures to be available for various different applications and content interactions throughout the user experience. Traditionally, though, natively supported gesture functionality may require complex configuration, which makes it difficult or cost prohibitive for some developers to incorporate gestures in their applications. Additionally, native gesture functionality in existing systems may be limited or entirely unavailable for “modern” applications and/or content that employ dynamic scripting languages, such as JavaScript and HTML.